Advancements in media delivery systems and media-related technologies continue to increase at a rapid pace. Increasing demand for media has influenced the advances made to media-related technologies. Computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the media-related technologies. Computer systems may be used to carry out several media-related functions. The wide-spread access to media has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet and cloud networking.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to deliver media between the various computers connected to the networks. Users of computer technologies continue to demand increased access to media and an increase in the efficiency of these technologies. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is desirable to those who use and rely on computers.
With the wide-spread use of computers and mobile devices has come an increased presence of home automation and home security products. Advancements in mobile devices allow users to track a location of a device and/or a person carrying the device. Such geo-location information, however, is not always readily available. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for geo-location services in relation to home automation systems.